mixelsfandomcom-20200223-history
Nixel, Nixel, Go Away
Nixel, Nixel, Go Away is the fourth episode in the second season of Mixels, the twenty-fifth episode overall, as well as the series finale. It is also the fifth half-hour special. It first aired on October 1, 2016. Synopsis When King Nix puts a stop to mixing in Mixopolis, it's up to one young mixel to save the city. Episode Summary Act I The episode begins with a narration about Mixopolis and all the sights in the city. Act II Transcript Songs *Mixels Main Title *Go, Go, Go Mighty Nindjas! Characters Production Information *The special was finished and delivered in July 2016, three months ahead of its premiere date.jordan reichek | LinkedIn Broadcast Information This episode aired on October 1, 2016. *This is the series finale, as LEGO cancelled production of the franchise's toyline after 2016, ending with Series 9. *This episode was initially set to air on October 29, 2016 in the Netherlands, but was pushed forward and replaced with the initially-scheduled Scooby-Doo! Mask of the Blue Falcon on October 15, 2016, very likely due to dubbing issues with the latter production. *This is the only episode of the entire series to air in the US with a regular TV-Y7 rating instead of a TV-Y7 (FV) rating. International premieres *October 15th, 2016 (Netherlands and Flanders,Cartoon Network International News Thread | Page 1132 | Toon Zone Forums GermanyMixels Staffel 3, Folge 2: Nixel Nixel Go Away) *October 22nd, 2016 (Central Eastern EuropeA Cartoon Network októberi újdonságai - Gyerek-VilágPaździernik w Cartoon Network, RSEE countriesCartoon Network RSEE: October 2016 - WEEKENDS) Trivia * The MCFD, Pyrratz, Medix, Trashoz, Nindjas and Newzers appear, introducing the Series 8 and Series 9 characters into the show. **This is the second half-hour special to introduce two series at once, after A Quest for the Lost Mixamajig. *The title was revealed alongside other random titles of Cartoon Network programs via Turner Classic Movies' site. No other information was provided.Mixels: Nixel, Nixel, Go Away (Intl.) (2016) - Overview - TCM.com *This episode marks the return and final appearance of the Nixels, after not showing up in the previous episode. *This episode is the only one to release on the same day as the LEGO set wave that it represents. *Lewt does not appear anywhere except the opening sequence, like Tapsy in Every Knight Has Its Day. Continuity * This is the fifth and final special in the show. ("Mixed Up Special", "Mixel Moon Madness", "A Quest for the Lost Mixamajig", "Every Knight Has Its Day") *Mixopolis appears for the third and final time. * This is the second time where an area of Planet Mixel is nixed as well as its inhabitants. ("Epic Comedy Adventure") *Background Mixels appear for the third and final time. *This is the third episode with a full song, having Go, Go, Go Mighty Nindjas! as its song; the first two were Elevator with Happy Birthday to Balk and Mixel Moon Madness with Don't Pull The Plug!. Errors *Sharx sports a normal eye in the beginning of the episode, as opposed to having an eyepatch. *After getting unnixed by Booger, Thornee's ears are miscolored. *When growing, Booger clips through Mysto. Allusions * Rain, Rain, Go Away - The title is a reference to this nursery rhyme. Gallery Sources and References Category:Specials Category:2016 Category:Mixopolis Category:Episodes with Nixels Category:MCFD Category:Pyrratz Category:Medix Category:Trashoz Category:Nindjas Category:Newzers Category:Nixels Category:Season Two Category:Season Finales